The term “MEMS” stands for microelectromechanical systems. MEMS loudspeakers or micro loudspeakers are known, for example, from DE 10 2012 220 819 A1. Sound is generated by a swivel-mounted membrane of the MEMS loudspeaker. As a rule, such a micro-loudspeaker must generate a high air volume displacement in order to achieve a significant sound pressure level. Known MEMS loudspeakers have the disadvantage that they must have a relatively large construction volume in order to be able to achieve a sufficient sound pressure level.